Massage therapy and other types of physical therapy are commonly used to treat fatigued, injured, and sore portions of the body. Such therapy is commonplace for individuals who have discomfort arising from exercise or strenuous activity. This therapy is also useful to provide treatment to muscles, tendons, joints, bones and other tissues of the body that have been injured or strained.
Various devices and equipment are known in the art that are used to enhance and assist the application of therapy to injured or sore body parts. Many of these devices resemble rollers that are used to knead the various parts of the body. These rolling devices known in the art provide a generally uniform rolling surface that applies consistent pressure and force as the device is rolled. There is a need for a pressure massage device having improved shape and design features to allow specific portions of muscles and tissue to be focused upon and isolated during therapy.
The application of different temperature to the subject tissue through hot therapy and cold therapy is also commonly used. The application of low temperature to tissue promotes several positive results, such as vasoconstriction, anti-inflammation, and pain reduction or partial numbing. The application of high temperature to tissue promotes several positive results such as increased blood flow and circulation, and muscle relaxation. In some circumstances, the application of heat and cold is alternated during a therapy session to provide localized relief at a specific location.
Some of the massage devices known in the art are made from materials that can be heated or cooled prior to being placed into contact with tissue. In most cases, the material being heated or cooled is the roller itself. Heating the roller or material inside the roller can be onerous and difficult. There is a need for a pressure massage device having removable means that can be heated or cooled separately from the massage device, and placed onto the massage device as needed.
Physicians, physical therapists and athletic trainers commonly apply or oversee the application of massage therapy. Many of the therapy devices known in the art are designed for a therapist to apply therapy to a patient or client, rather than for an individual to provide therapy to his or her own body. Therapy devices known in the art typically require a second person to effectively apply therapy to the patient or subject. There is a need for a pressure massage device that allows a user to effectively apply therapy to his or her own body without the assistance of a second person.
Accordingly, it is a general object of the present invention to provide an improved physical therapy device that can be operated effectively by a single individual. Another object of the present invention is to provide a physical therapy device having improved shape and design features to allow specific portions of muscles and tissue to be focused upon and isolated during therapy. A further object of the present invention is to provide a physical therapy device having removable means that can be heated or cooled separate from the massage device itself. A still further object of the present invention is to provide a uniquely configured and aesthetically pleasing physical therapy device.